Inside my mind
by TheCursedPrincess91
Summary: Una serie de historias cortas por así llamarlas sobre los personajes de SB. Que lo disfrutéis, gente
1. Pérdida

_"En el templo hay un poema titulado "Pérdida" esculpido en la piedra. Tiene tres palabras, pero el poeta las ha tachado. No puedes leer "Pérdida", sólo sentirlo..." _

_**Memorias de una geisha**_

**

* * *

**

-…Bien, me alegro de estar aquí…

Apenas la escucho. Sé que ella se da cuenta pero aún así sigue, creo que para tratar de animarme. Acaba de llegar y ya me ha soltado al menos cinco temas diferentes, probando cual de ellos puede captar mi atención y sacarme de mi mutismo. Me ha hablado de su marido, de su reino, de sus hijos y de nosotras, de cuando nos conocimos. Creo que, cuando intercambiamos la primera mirada hace un rato, no me reconoció. Intuyo que su marido no la ha preparado lo suficiente. Veo en sus ojos la reprimenda que se llevará el pobre hombre cuando Jan regrese a su hogar, pasados unos meses.

-…Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos…

Es cierto, por lo menos ocho años. Asiento con la cabeza y murmuro un escueto "sí" mientras centro mi atención en su hija, que camina por delante de nosotras, escrutando los pasillos con entusiasmo. Es la primera vez que su madre la lleva consigo en un viaje y la primera que viaja al extranjero; entusiasmo doble. Yo tendría más o menos su edad cuando conocí a Jan y el mismo entusiasmo, quizás. Mis recuerdos de aquellos días son dulces, porque allí fui feliz, a pesar de la morriña.

-…Tuve que dejar a Philip en casa porque el día antes de partir trató de ponerle a Cassandra una lagartija bajo el vestido. Hubiera quedado como una tontería de no ser porque al final la lagartija se deslizó y se me metió en el dobladillo del vestido. No recuerdo haber pasado mayor bochorno en mi vida…

El imaginarme a mi mejor amiga dando botes y gritando como una loca es algo digno de echarse a reír y no parar en un buen rato, pero hoy no estoy de humor. Sigo mirando a la cría y sin querer mi expresión se ensombrece un poco, pues ahora que la veo me maldigo por haberle pedido a Jan que la trajera. Tiene el cabello del mismo color que su padre, pero tiene la figura, la cara, el garbo y el desparpajo de Jan. Hace un rato, cuando la cría ha bajado del carruaje y su madre me la presentó, creí ver en ella a la Jan niña, y eso me llevó a mi infancia, cuando nos conocimos su madre y yo. Y, además, está el asunto de mi propia hija…

-…Te he echado de menos.

…Los médicos dijeron que había sido una maravillosa coincidencia, y los astrólogos pronosticaron que ambas mantendrían una amistad inquebrantable durante toda su vida. Jan y yo simplemente estábamos felices. Dos niñas, venidas al mundo el mismo día y más o menos a la misma hora, nacidas de dos amigas incondicionales. Podríamos sentarnos en el jardín a verlas jugar y vernos a nosotras mismas en esas dos chiquillas…

-Fleur.

…Pero no pudo ser. Y ahora que veo a esa criatura, a Cissy, como la llama cariñosamente mi amiga, me pregunto cómo será la mía. ¿Se parecerá a mí o a su padre? ¿Será una niña tan alegre como ella? ¿Estará bien? A veces, incluso llego a dudar de que siga viva.

-Fleur…

Incluso dudo de mi propia realidad. Cada mañana despierto con la sensación de que los años pasados han sido una maldita pesadilla y que cuando abra los ojos estaré bien, feliz, con todos a los que amo a mi alrededor. Pero entonces contemplo la cubierta de la cama y me doy cuenta de que nada ha cambiado.

-¡Fleur, mujer, escúchame!

Ahogo una especie de grito mientras alzo la cabeza. Me que quedado parada a unos metros de Jan, que me mira como si estuviera loca. Estoy justo al lado de la puerta de mi habitación, como si mi cuerpo me estuviera diciendo que lo que necesito ahora mismo es desaparecer entre las cuatro paredes más privadas de todo el castillo. Pero Jan señala a la puerta de al lado, que lleva cerrada a cal y canto quién sabe ya cuántos años. A mí siempre me ha parecido una eternidad.

-¿Qué? –me limito a responder, absorta.

-Te estoy preguntando de quién es este cuarto. Siempre que he venido aquí la puerta estaba abierta.

Miro a la puerta cerrada y me estremezco. Trago saliva.

-Es…-empiezo, pero no puedo continuar. Pasa un rato antes de que murmure que es el de Aurora. Jan comprende antes incluso de que termine la frase. Suspira.

-¿Desde cuándo está así?

No contesto. Entonces Jan, que hasta ahora ha intentado mantener una apariencia cordial, estalla. Va directa a la puerta y coge el pomo hecha una furia. Yo me alarmo y corro hacia ella. He de admitir que tengo pánico, pues si esa puerta se abre todos los recuerdos que me atormentan cada noche me invadirán de nuevo. Son cálidos, dulces. Provienen de mejores días, de cuando éramos felices. Pero no me atrevo a recordarlos sin tener cerca la almohada para ahogar en ella las lágrimas.

-¡No! –grito, agarrándola la muñeca.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, tienes una tumba en tu propia casa!

-¡Ya tengo un montón de tumbas en mi propia casa, te recuerdo que bajo nuestros pies hay un maldito panteón!

¿Un panteón? Buen intento de broma. Jan se deshace de mí con facilidad y abre la puerta, que nunca ha estado cerrada con llave. El aire está enrarecido. Jan se abre paso casi a ciegas y abre las ventanas. Entonces entra un torrente de luz que descubre todos los objetos, cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo. Una cuna de madera labrada y dosel de seda azul. Muñecas amontonadas cerca de las paredes. Un baúl lleno de ropa de bebé. Un castillo en miniatura con sus pequeños personajes primorosamente pintados tirados por el suelo. Un caballito balancín de madera que es la mitad de alto que un adulto, todo un corcel de guerra a los ojos de un niño. Stefan ordenó que lo tallaran nada más enterarse de que yo estaba embarazada. No dejaba de hablar sobre ese caballito y de lo feliz que sería nuestro hijo jugando con él, ya fuera niño o niña. Siempre le han entusiasmado los caballos.

-¡Vaya!

Me vuelvo al escuchar el grito entusiasmado de Cissy, que se ha quedado tras de mí, plantada en el umbral. No le importa la suciedad, ella sólo ve los juguetes. Va corriendo hacia el castillo y coge la polvorienta figura del príncipe. Jan le ordena que no lo toque.

-Déjala –digo, ausente. Luego la miro y, por primera vez en días, esbozo una sonrisa-. Puedes jugar con todo, si quieres. Sólo espera a que los criados limpien.

Ella asiente, feliz, y mi imaginación me juega una mala pasada al sustituir a la cría por otra rubia, que me mira con sus grandes ojos y sonríe. ¿Se habría entusiasmado tanto con el castillo, o quizás hubiese preferido las muñecas?

Suspiro. Lo estoy llevando mucho mejor de lo que creía, a decir verdad. Pensé que me acurrucaría en un rincón llorando como una chiquilla. De todas maneras es disparatado preguntarme sobre sus juguetes preferidos cuando ni siquiera sé cómo es físicamente. Es una niña, pero en mis recuerdos sigue siendo un bebé recién nacido, con los rasgos indefinidos pero con los impresionantes ojos azules de Stefan. Me siento orgullosa de esos ojos, pero la partera me dijo que a muchos niños les cambia el color del iris cuando crecen. Espero y deseo que no haya sido así.

Jan se me acerca y me pasa el brazo por los hombros. Todo su enfado ha desaparecido y ahora me mira comprensiva y un poco triste. Se arrepiente de haber traído a Cissy a pesar de mi insistencia. Piensa que aún no estoy preparada para esto y que obligarme a afrontar la realidad ha sido un error. Creo que hubiera esperado que me echara a llorar, que me enfureciera con ella y la asestase un golpe, o que al menos reaccionara.

-¿Recuerdas nuestros paseos a caballo? –me dice, amable y conciliadora. Yo asiento.

Salimos las tres de la habitación y Jan da órdenes para que se limpie el cuarto. Cissy no comprende nada de lo que ha pasado; aún es pequeña, me digo. Philip quizás hubiera comprendido. Quiere jugar y buscar amigos. Tras enseñarles sus habitaciones dejamos a la niña jugar a sus anchas, nos ponemos los trajes de montar y vamos directas a los establos. Caminamos solas, pues a ninguna nos gusta tener detrás a nuestras damas de compañía mientras cabalgamos.

De camino nos encontramos con Stefan, que nos saluda amablemente. Nadie lo sabe, pero lo cierto es que nos hemos distanciado. Cada noche nos tumbamos cada uno en un extremo de la cama, sin tocarnos siquiera. Hablamos poco de asuntos que no sean políticos y no mencionamos a Aurora para nada. Me besa y yo vuelvo a esbozar la misma sonrisa de hace un rato. Jan, como siempre, no se corta y le dice a las claras que ha abierto la habitación de Aurora y que la están limpiando a fondo. Stefan murmura un "ah". Yo no sé qué podría decirle.

Si alguien me preguntara quién lo está pasando peor con todo esto, yo respondería automáticamente: Stefan. Se siente incapaz de proteger a nadie. "Ni siquiera soy capaz de proteger a mi propia hija, ¿cómo demonios voy a poder proteger un reino, o protegerte a ti?" me confesó poco después de que tuviéramos que decir adiós a nuestra pequeña. Estaba deshecho en lágrimas, y esa ha sido la única vez que le he visto llorar. El asegurarle que es un buen padre y que está haciendo lo que puede no basta, se deprime de igual modo. Me dice que no le mienta, pero yo sé que lo que digo es cierto. Ruego todos los días para que recupere la alegría de vivir.

Monto a Bonamí, la yegua que me regaló Stefan por nuestro quinto aniversario. La llamé así, "buen amigo", porque en ese momento era justo lo que necesitaba. Ya no sé cuántas veces me habré confesado a ella, me reconforta hacerlo. Además me recuerda a mi antiguo hogar, a Lisieux, y a una persona que otrora fue mi mejor y única amiga. Stefan me ha dicho que la mande al infierno de una vez y que la olvide, que sólo se merece mi odio por lo que le hizo a nuestra hija, pero me es imposible, a pesar de que muchas veces le de la razón y me esfuerce por odiarla. ¿Cómo voy a hacerlo, cuando mi hija lleva su nombre gracias a ella?

Cabalgamos en silencio, dejando que nuestras monturas manden. Al final acabamos en el bosque, pero yo no me doy cuenta de esto último hasta pasado un buen rato. Jan empieza a hablar de nuevo, evocando cómo nos conocimos. Yo le sigo la corriente, melancólica al igual que ella. Entonces llegamos a un claro y Jan desmonta. Tiene sed, me dice. Yo desmonto también, y entonces reparo en la casita que hay al otro lado del claro. Mientras Jan me dice que va a pedir algo de beber al dueño de la casa yo me quedo helada y abro la boca como si fuera a gritar. Jan se vuelve, me mira y se alarma. Me pregunta qué me pasa. Yo no la devuelvo la mirada, me concentro en las tres mujeres que acaban de salir de la casa. Las reconozco enseguida, y les suplico en silencio que me perdonen por haber incumplido nuestro trato. No debería estar aquí.

Llamo a Bonamí, monto y pico espuelas, dejando a Jan, a las mujeres, y a mi única hija atrás. Cabalgo sin descanso hasta llegar a casa, dejo a mi fiel amiga en las caballerizas y prácticamente voy corriendo a buscar a Stefan. Él me recibe con los brazos abiertos, pero alarmado también. Me lleva a nuestro cuarto y entonces yo rompo a llorar y se lo cuento todo. Cuando termino me abraza, como si nunca nos hubiéramos distanciado el uno del otro, y me tranquiliza. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no me acariciaba los cabellos?

Jan vuelve pasadas unas horas, pero no hablamos hasta mucho después. La ha visto de lejos, me dice, cuando volvía. La cabaña es acogedora y las tres mujeres amables. Ella se parece mucho a mí.

-¿Y los ojos? –pregunto mientras me vienen las palabras de la partera a la cabeza.

-No me fijé –responde Jan.

Miente, las dos lo sabemos. Pero la conozco bien, y sé que no me lo dirá por mucho que insista. Quiere que lo averigüe yo.

Pero pasa un buen rato antes de que me decida a hacer nada. Vuelvo a montar a Bonamí cuando estoy segura de que la pobre se ha recupera do por completo de la cabalgada de antes. Voy completamente sola, a pesar de que mis damas han insistido en acompañarme. Jan no ha dicho nada, por supuesto, nunca se atrevería a entrometerse en estas cosas.

Me dirijo al bosque, pero a última hora me inunda la maldita indecisión. Me quedo oculta, mirando la cabaña desde la lejanía. Al final opto por volver a casa y olvidarme de todo esto. Entonces oigo un ruido. Hay alguien tras de mí, escondido.

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Sal, quien quiera que seas! –ordeno.

Entonces de entre la maleza sale una cría que se me queda mirando directamente a los ojos, inquisidora. Me pregunta si estoy buscando a alguien.

Es una chica rubia y muy guapa. Mi propio reflejo. Tiene mi figura, mi porte, mi cara. Jan no exageró en su descripción. Repite la pregunta mientras la miro con los ojos como platos, pues me acabo de dar cuenta de que esa niña es mi Aurora, mi hija, mi bebé. Desmonto y me acerco a ella despacio, saboreando el momento. Me arrodillo y le acaricio las mejillas, ahogando un suspiro al comprobar que tiene los mismos ojos y la misma mirada que me enamoraron hace ya tantos años. La abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. Creo que debería marcharme antes de empezar a llorar de alegría, pero no quiero soltarla.

-Sí –respondo por fin-. Buscaba a una persona. Pero creo que ya la he encontrado.

Contra todos mis deseos, la suelto y me vuelvo hacia Bonamí. Vuelvo a montar y me alejo. Pero de nuevo la oigo preguntándome si volverá a verme. Yo respondo que sí, a su tiempo. Pico espuelas y vuelvo a casa, mucho más feliz de que lo que he estado en años. Vuelvo a casa más ausente que antes, porque necesito pensar y grabar este momento intacto en mi memoria. A la noche, al acostarnos, Stefan me pregunta donde he estado.

-Yo…-empiezo. Pero no puedo contenerme más. Me giro, lo miro a los ojos y trago saliva-. La he visto.

No hace falta que diga más; él comprende.

-Continúa –me responde muy serio.

Se lo cuento todo, desde la llegada de Jan hasta el encuentro con mi pequeña. Stefan me escucha en silencio, y sé que por dentro se debate en un torrente de emociones y sentimientos, muy parecido a lo que sentí yo antes. Quiere regañarme por haber incumplido la promesa, pero también se muere por saber más sobre la niña. Gana lo segundo.

-¿C-Cómo es? –balbucea.

Yo se la describo lo más exactamente que puedo, y ambos suspiramos aliviados al saber que está sana y crece bien. A mí me pareció una niña feliz, inocente y sincera, pero con un aplomo digno de una reina. Sé que los pocos minutos que pasamos juntas no bastan para decir esto, pero pondría la mano en el fuego por ella. Algún día será una gobernante digna y así se lo digo a su padre. Stefan me da una gran sorpresa cuando me sonríe. No es la sonrisa forzada que ambos tenemos que esbozar, sino la sincera y alegre de aquel muchacho que un día me dijo que me amaba.

-¿Sabes? Creo que eso me da fuerzas.

No eres el único, respondo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Antes de apagar la vela decidimos regalar todos los juguetes de Aurora a Cissy, dado que nuestra pequeña no los podrá disfrutar, y redecoraremos su habitación. Lograremos superar esto de la manera que sea, mirando al futuro.

Mañana le daré las gracias a Jan.

* * *

**No sé cómo demonios he acabado escribiendo esta "historia", pero en fin, mi mente está enferma y eso no es un secreto para nadie. De todas maneras...me gusta. Este fragmento me ha rondado la mente durante todo el verano, pero entonces consideré que ya tenía bastante trabajo como para llevar otra historia más. El objetivo es presentar una "escena" ****al azar ****de la vida de los personajes principales de la película como ejercicio para profundizar en ellos. Es decir, tratar de descubrir qué siente un personaje ya hecho para así poder aplicarlo a los originales. Lo eché a suertes y salió la madre de Aurora, con el próximo también haré lo mismo. Incluí la cita porque pensé que se aplicaba a la perfección a lo que en este capítulo están sintiendo los padres de Aurora. No pueden ver ni pensar en su hija, sólo sentir el vacío que deja.  
**


	2. Primavera palpitante

_"En el corazón de todos los inviernos vive una primavera palpitante, y detrás de cada noche, viene una aurora sonriente." _

**_Khalil Gibran_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Respiro entrecortadamente. Arqueo la espalda y aprieto los labios, pero al final acabo soltando algo parecido a un gruñido. Debajo de mí ella gime; jadea. Me tiemblan los brazos. Hemos terminado. Tendría que apartarme, pero ella me suplica con la mirada que no me retire aún; que no la deje. Yo trago saliva, incómodo, pero aún con todo apoyo mi peso sobre los codos y me acerco a ella, que entrelaza sus brazos sobre mi espalda. Siento su cálido aliento sobre el lóbulo de la oreja, su pecho sobre el mío y su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, fundiéndose al mío._

_-Ha estado bien, ¿no crees?_

_Eso pregunto como un idiota, rompiendo toda la magia que llevamos acumulada. Ella, que al fin y al cabo es mucho más inteligente y más digna de lo que yo seré jamás, asiente con la cabeza y acerca los labios a mi oído. Sabe decir algo que vaya mucho más acorde a las circunstancias._

_-Te quiero –murmura._

_No me la merezco. Aún recuerdo cómo nos conocimos; ella era una joven extranjera, con un leve acento francés al pronunciar las erres que encandilaban a cualquiera, y yo un muchacho desgarbado que se comportó como un inútil, que balbuceaba y se portaba como un asno cada vez que ella aparecía. Y, a pesar de todo eso, ella me dio su juventud, me abrió las puertas de su sexo y las de su corazón. Se casó conmigo y se ha mantenido fiel a los votos, a pesar de que más de un noble advenedizo ha tratado de encandilarla con cantares y galanterías. No me la merezco._

_Ella tirita y se aprieta aún más contra mí. A mí me siguen temblando los brazos. Sigo dentro de ella; el saber que de alguna forma estamos unidos físicamente me resulta agradable. Pero no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más. Me aparto y me tumbo junto a ella; se acurruca a mi lado y apoya su índice en el centro de mi pecho. Recorre de arriba abajo la línea del esternón, luego sigue bajando hasta llegar a la cintura. Aunque lo disimule, tiembla de frío._

_Extiendo un brazo, agarro la manta y nos cubro con ella. Ahora que ya ha desaparecido la excitación, me siento en paz conmigo mismo. Estas últimas veces han sido una franca decepción, tanto para ella como para mí. Nos guiaba la lujuria, el puro deseo de descargar nuestra carga recibiendo placer el uno del otro. Esta vez, sin embargo, ha sido distinto. He vuelto a sentir la magia de nuestros primeros encuentros, cuando lo que contaba no era el placer que podíamos recibir, sino cuánto se podía dar a la persona amada. Estoy seguro de que ella ha sentido lo mismo. _

_Es increíblemente hermosa. Incluso ahora, con el cabello alborotado, desnuda y con las mejillas encendidas debido al esfuerzo, está radiante. Tiene veinticinco años recién cumplidos y está en la flor de la vida. Ha cerrado los ojos, pero no duerme. Por un momento desvío mi mirada y la concentro en la lona de la cama. Mis pensamientos giran en torno a mi reino, pues un rey nunca puede descansar de sus obligaciones. Puede serle concedido un leve lapso de tiempo para pensar en cualquier otra cosa: en sí mismo, en su amada o en su familia. Sin embargo nunca puedes desterrar del todo tus obligaciones; éstas te acosan hasta en la intimidad del himeneo._

_Ella suelta algo parecido a un gemido y me alarmo._

_-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto, sobresaltado. Ella se yergue y me mira, extrañada. No dice nada-. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Nada…supongo –responde. Hace ademán de llevarse una mano al vientre-. Estaría soñando._

_Vuelve a recostarse junto a mí. Sopla una fría brisa que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Me obligo a separarme de ella, me levanto y voy hacia las ventanas. Las cierro tras quedarme unos instantes observando la inmensidad de mis dominios. Nunca, en mi época de príncipe heredero, me llegué a hacer completamente a la idea de que el reino de mi padre acabaría siendo mío, e incluso ahora me impresiona saberme dueño de todo un reino. Mi castillo y los terrenos que lo rodean son mi hogar, y hasta éstos me parecen enormes. __El resto de mi reino me sigue pareciendo un lugar extraño, completamente ajeno a mí, pero aún así he de cuidar de sus gentes. Envidio a mis vasallos de menor rango, cuyas únicas preocupaciones consisten en cuidar del pedazo de tierra que les ha sido otorgado, y me parece una broma cruel el que nos envidiemos mutuamente. Ellos ansían mi poder; yo, la felicidad que da lo sencillo._

_-Vas a coger frío –me regaña ella en tono maternal-. Vuelve a la cama, anda._

_No la obedezco inmediatamente, sino que me quedo unos minutos más mirando el horizonte, sumido en mis propios pensamientos. Luego vuelvo a la cama y al poco rato me quedo dormido. Sueño que estoy en la biblioteca, con mi secretario, despachando archivos de una montaña que parece no terminar nunca. Gruño. Para mí, esta es una de mis peores pesadillas._

No sé por qué demonios habré recordado esa noche de Septiembre, cuando una fría brisa nos anunció la próxima llegada del otoño. Han pasado casi dos meses de aquello y ahora hace un frío de mil demonios. Han caído las primeras nieves y el castillo está cubierto de tapices para absorber la humedad. Yo llevo arrastrando un maldito resfriado desde esa noche, y ella aprovecha cada oportunidad para recriminarme, medio en broma medio en serio, que tendría que haberla hecho caso desde el principio. Tiene complejo de madre y no la culpo. Nunca dice nada, pero se muere por un pequeño al que estrechar entre sus brazos. Quizás esa actitud sea una manera de exteriorizar sus sentimientos, su forma de gritarme "quiero ser madre, quiero que me des un hijo". Yo, como un cobarde, cierro los oídos a su súplica. Sé que sufre, pero yo no creo que pueda hacer nada por ella.

Sin embargo, ambos ya nos hemos resignado a la realidad, y esa realidad consiste en que no lograremos concebir por mucho que lo intentemos. Nada de hijos, nada de herederos al trono y se acabó la dinastía. Caput. Imagino que mis familiares más próximos se estarán frotando las manos de entusiasmo a la par que mi padre y mis suegros se desesperan.

Los médicos han aventurado muchos males acerca de ello, unos le echan la culpa a ella, otros tantos a mí. Yo, cada vez que lo pienso, no puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa amarga mientras medito acerca de sus discusiones acerca de cuál de los dos es el estéril. Los sacerdotes nos recomiendan tener fe y rezar. Muchos allegados míos han tratado de buscarme una amante visto que no van a conseguir que solicite el divorcio a la Santa Sede. Su último intento fue con una joven que apenas era una chiquilla, Anne, se llamaba. Lady Anne. Tuvieron la osadía de presentármela en plena fiesta de cumpleaños de mi esposa, y me incitaron a invitarla a bailar. Yo le dediqué una sonrisa a la joven, pero me deshice de ella y me marché con mi mujer. Ni siquiera bailamos.

Mi antiguo maestro y confesor, que ahora es un anciano incapaz de andar sin apoyarse en su larga vara, me ha interrogado varias veces por mi relación con mi esposa, sobre nuestra vida en la intimidad. Yo le he dado permiso para hacer público que ni mi mujer ni yo tenemos ningún tipo de problema. Llevamos nueve años casados y nos amamos. Somos un matrimonio bien avenido. Y sin embargo para el pueblo no es suficiente. Para ellos nunca nada es suficiente.

Ella está enferma. En nuestro noveno aniversario pero no podemos celebrarlo. Ha amanecido con mareos y nauseas y ha acabado desmayándose en mis brazos. El médico está con ella, en nuestra habitación, y yo no paro de dar vueltas frente a la puerta cerrada a cal y canto, como un patán sin nada que hacer. Ha estado así desde hace unas semanas, pero el malestar va y viene. De repente se encuentra mal pero al rato salta de la cama completamente recuperada. Al principio pensé que se trataba de esa enfermedad propia de las mujeres, pero ella ya me ha asegurado que esa no es la causa. Sólo me queda creerla, pues de ese mal pasajero sólo sé lo poco que me cuenta cuando se niega a darme una noche de placer porque lo está padeciendo. Pero me aterra preguntarme sobre la identidad de la enfermedad.

Pero claro, yo poco podría hacer, como siempre. A veces pienso que soy un completo inútil, un estorbo para todos, y que un mozo de cuadra actuaría mucho mejor como rey que yo. Si ella…Si su enfermedad es grave, yo no sabría qué hacer. Seguramente me quedaría a su lado, sentado al borde del lecho, cogiéndola de la mano mientras deseo con todas mis fuerzas que se recupere. En resumen, no podría hacer nada útil, como tampoco puedo darle la felicidad de convertirla en madre. No me la merezco.

Se abre la puerta y sale el médico con expresión seria, pero por un instante sus labios se curvan. Se contiene. ¿Acaso son ciertos mis peores temores?

-Si yo fuera vos, mi señor, pasaría dentro –me dice cuando le abordo con preguntas.

Yo decido hacerle caso y entro casi a la carrera. Ella está sentada en un banco frente a la chimenea encendida, en bata. Tiene la cabeza baja. Yo me imagino lo peor.

Me acerco en silencio y me siento a su lado, en el suelo, sobre la alfombra de piel de oso. La miro, preocupado, sin saber qué decir. Ella parece turbada. Tiene la boca entreabierta y se sonroja; mira fijamente al fuego, casi sin parpadear.

-¿Recuerdas –me susurra- la otra noche? ¿Hace casi dos meses?

Yo asiento, sin imaginar adónde quiere ir a parar. Pasan unos momentos de incómodo silencio. Entonces ella sonríe de oreja a oreja. Está radiante. Se me echa encima y me abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Vamos a tener un niño, Stefan! –Me grita, emocionada- ¡Estoy embarazada! ¿No es maravilloso?

Yo no sé qué responder, más que nada porque aún estoy encajando sus palabras. Me cuesta creerlas, incluso llego a pensar que me está gastando algún tipo de cruel tomadura de pelo. Sin embargo, una parte de mí me dice que reaccione. Los dos estamos arrodillados en el suelo, uno frente al otro. Extiendo la mano y la coloco sobre su vientre.

-¿Niño? –logro balbucir.

Ella asiente, feliz.

-Sí, mi amor. Vas a ser padre.

Abro los ojos de pura sorpresa; por fin comprendo. Ésta vez soy yo el que la estrecho contra mi corazón, feliz. ¿Acaso podría serlo más?, me digo. Voy a tener un hijo,_ mi hijo_, concebido con la mujer más bella de esta tierra. Yo me encargaré de que jamás les falte de nada, y juro protegerles con mi vida si es necesario. No me había sentido tan dichoso desde mi boda.

-Nacerá por Mayo…-continúa ella.

"Mayo…", repito mentalmente, "cuando las flores se abren y la primavera está en su apogeo. Sí, es una buena época para venir al mundo".

Nos quedamos así durante unas horas más. No lo anunciamos enseguida; el resto del mundo tiene por delante unos cuantos meses para hacerse a la idea. Queremos disfrutar de nuestra dicha en la intimidad un rato más, alargarla todo lo posible.

Y por primera vez desde que soy rey siento que los asuntos de Estado desaparecen por completo de mi cabeza. Ahora, en el pequeño y perfecto mundo de mi cabeza, sólo existimos ella, yo, y nuestro pequeño aún por nacer.


	3. Vivir los deseos

_"Vivir sus deseos, agotarlos en la vida, es el destino de toda existencia". _

_**Henry Miller**_

_**

* * *

**_

-Quiero saber cuánto puedes hacer.

-¿Cuánto qué?

-Magia, Neri, magia. So boba.

Acompaña la última frase con una risa. Yo me río con ella. Ahora que ya lo sabe todo sobre mí está mucho más suelta. Ve mi don como un juguete. Yo le consiento sus gracias porque en el fondo me gusta que me mire con esa cara traviesa y ser yo la que ejerza como la cabeza pensante, la que le diga "eso no", "no se puede hacer", lo mismo que haría una madre con su hijo pequeño. El que me llame boba no me incomoda, al contrario, me reconforta. Sólo a mí me llama de ese modo, únicamente cuando estamos juntas y en la intimidad, al igual que cuando usa un diminutivo.

-Bien –respondo a la par que adopto la postura digna que suele poner nuestro padre cuando recibe audiencias. Fleur suelta una carcajada, pero se contiene y me mira con los dos carrillos hinchados y roja por el esfuerzo de no reírse. Le cuesta horrores no hacerlo-. Pues puedo hacer muchas cosas, sólo pregúntame lo que…. ¡pero no pongas esa cara, que me la pegas a mí!

Ella se tira al suelo y empieza a reírse, incapaz de contenerse más. Yo la imito, contenta. Actualmente es muy difícil verla así, actuando como una chica de su edad y no como una adulta en miniatura, por lo que agradezco doblemente estos momentos. Así, riéndonos a carcajada limpia y tiradas en la hierba del jardín, es como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Todos los años pasados se desvanecen en mi memoria y me olvido de todo, hasta de ese maldito hechizo que todavía no domino. Fleur tira sus libros y los deja a un lado para que no estorben; ahora mismo éstos yacen sobre el banco de piedra, olvidados por su dueña. De ser este cualquier otro momento ella nunca consentiría en dejarlos allí.

-Hablo en serio…-me dice, recuperando el aliento-. Dime qué puedes hacer. ¿Cuál es tu hechizo más poderoso?

Ahora habla bajo, y sus últimas palabras son casi inaudibles. Yo medito durante un momento. Enumero mis hechizos: está el de mis trasgos, pero de ese mejor ni hablar, claro. Luego tengo el que me permite transportarme de un lado a otro…y otros muchos más. Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cuál mencionar.

-Pues…No sé –confieso, aspirando el aroma de las flores del jardín.

-Pues vaya…-responde Fleur, decepcionada.

Ambas nos quedamos mirando al cielo. Hace un día magnífico de verano. Nuestro padre, muy a pesar suyo, está encerrado despachando edictos mientras que nuestra madre está en los terrenos supervisando la cosecha. Fleur se ha escabullido, menos mal. Dice que la cosecha es un aburrimiento mortal, y que ya tendrá tiempo de supervisarla cuando sea reina.

Cerca de donde yo estoy tumbada crecen las violetas de mi madre. Siento deseos de arrancar una y llevármela a la cara, para poder olerla. Pero a Fleur no le gustaría la idea.

-Oye…-me suelta de pronto. Yo giro un poco la cabeza. Ella sigue mirando al cielo-. Una vez oí la historia…

-¿No será otra de tus anécdotas sobre la realeza del pasado? –la interrumpo-. Parece que te hayas estudiado sus vidas al dedillo. ¡Fleur, eres una cotilla de tres al cuarto!

-¿Eh?

-¡Pareces una dama vieja y chocha murmurando sobre las jóvenes! ¡Te pareces a nuestra vieja aya!

Bromeo, pero en mi voz hay un ligero tono de fastidio. Ojalá que no se le ocurra volver a contarme otra de esas tonterías, por Dios…

-No, nada de eso –eso me tranquiliza-. Verás, era un cuento. Ya sabes, lo típico: héroe, princesa y mago. Resulta que el mago, para la batalla final, se transformaba en dragón.

Su tono es serio, ahora. Yo acabo por erguirme y sentarme de rodillas, pero Fleur se queda quieta. Alza una mano y cierra el puño atravesando un rayo de luz, haciendo la ilusión de que lo atrapa. Parece uno de esos dioses antiguos que sostenían rayos con su diestra.

-Lo que quiero saber es si tú podrías transformarte en un dragón. ¿Crees que serías capaz?

Yo trago saliva, intrigada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –acabo por decir.

-Me gustaría verlo, eso es todo.

Yo me muerdo un labio. Medito sobre ello. _Podría hacerlo_, en realidad. Conozco el encantamiento, tengo bien localizado el libro donde está escrito, pero nunca antes lo he probado. Sin embargo, he visto a un mago de verdad transformarse en una de esas bestias. Fue una vez, hace años. Mi maestro me llevó a una zona apartada, se despidió de mí y se transformó. Recuerdo perfectamente a mi maestro transformado en un gigantesco dragón rojo como la sangre, que agitó sus inmensas alas y salió volando mientras su discípula lo seguía con la mirada hasta que la bestia se perdió de vista. Es una forma fácil de cubrir distancias largas, y en ese caso mi maestro iba de viaje de negocios al lejano Catay. Yo nunca lo he practicado más que nada porque implica un gran espacio de margen de seguridad, las posibles zonas están demasiado lejos y, aparte, tampoco me apetece mucho trasladarme y tener que ir inventando excusas. Bastante ya tengo con mis pequeñas bestias de la Montaña Prohibida. Sin embargo, hoy me he levantado de buen humor.

-Pues pronto lo verás.

Me pongo en pie, me arremango y agito los brazos estrambóticamente. Fleur se pone en pie de un salto, conteniendo la respiración. Se piensa que el dragón va a aparecer aquí, en mitad del jardín. Aprieta los puños de emoción contenida. Yo me aclaro la garganta antes de volver a ejecutar los movimientos extraños y los giros de muñeca.

-Una bestia monstruosa se levantará de la llama –recito en tono solemne-. Una figura imponente que borrará los cielos…

Fleur me mira con tanta expectación que creo que va a desmayarse. Pero aún así continuo.

-¡Ahora ve como una maldición y sírveme bien! ¡Un dragón impresionante de mi hechizo de fuego!

Mis palabras han ido ganando intensidad conforme las he recitado. Tras la retahíla me quedo mirando al cielo, con los brazos extendidos hacia él. Fleur también se queda mirando a lo alto durante unos momentos, luego me mira a mí, esperando que pase algo impresionante. Pero no pasa nada.

-Neri…-me susurra, confundida- no ha pasado nada…

¡No puedo creerlo, se lo ha creído! Contengo todas mis ganas de volverme a tirar al suelo y reírme como una loca, pues aún puedo obtener un poco más de diversión. La miro con expresión seria y me cruzo de brazos.

-Pues claro que no ha pasado nada –le respondo, aparentando una seriedad y una serenidad inexistentes en este momento. Por dentro me estoy partiendo de risa de la cara de tonta que ha puesto-. ¿Qué te esperabas?

-Un dragón…-vuelve a susurrar.

-¡Menuda tontería! Ni siquiera recité nada en leguaje arcano. ¡Has entendido todo lo que decía! De otra forma no te habrías enterado de nada.

No lo puedo evitar y esbozo una sonrisa de suficiencia. Quiero reírme, pero si lo hago ella se sentiría ofendida. Me ha puesto una cara que combina las ganas que tiene de darme una patada en el trasero con la sorpresa de la broma y el vacío al no haber visto más que el azul del cielo.

-Neri…

-¿Qué pasa? –respondo, dudando si echar a correr por el bien de mi trasero.

Entonces ella clava en mí sus ojos verdes; arruga la nariz. Luego me saca la lengua, enfurruñada.

-¡Aguafiestas! –me espeta, aparentando un enfado que sé que no siente. Echa a correr.

-¡Fleur, espera! –la grito mientras hago lo propio. Ella menea la cabeza demasiado pomposamente como para dar a entender un enfado real.

-¡No! ¡Ha sido una broma de mal gusto, ya no te hablo!

-Anda ya, Fleur…¡Pero espera, chica! ¡Espera!

La sigo adentro, y al cabo de dos minutos ya estoy perdonada. Nos reímos con la broma y ella me imita, exagerando aún más mis movimientos. Dice que soy una cantosa, que se me notaba demasiado. Pero las dos sabemos que Fleur ha caído de lleno y esa satisfacción no me la quita nadie. Nuestra antigua aya nos pilla hablando de brujería y nos echa la bronca. No lo puede evitar, es casi nuestra segunda madre. La principal, nuestra madre de verdad, suele estar demasiado ocupada con los asuntos del castillo cuando no está ayudando a nuestro padre. A mí no me afecta, a decir verdad, pero a Fleur le martiriza. A veces la descubro mirando con envidia a los hijos de los sirvientes o a los chicos campesinos, y entonces lo siento por ella.

-…La brujería es un pecado pero que muy grande, poneros a jugar diciendo que sois brujas es un insulto a vuestra religión…-continúa la mujer.

Entonces Fleur me mira por el rabillo del ojo y me sonríe.

-Entonces quizás Dama Hortense ha estado cuidando de una hereje y le ha cambiado los pañales…-me susurra sin apenas mover los labios. Yo contengo la risa.

-Le daría un patatús...

La charla da un giro brusco cuando la vieja dama advierte la ausencia de los libros de Fleur. Ella le confiesa que los ha olvidado en el jardín y tiene que tragarse otra regañina acerca del inmenso valor monetario de cada uno de los manuscritos. Fleur la interrumpe a la mitad; echa a correr mientras grita que ahora mismo va a buscarlos. Se despide de mí y sale como una flecha en dirección al jardín.

Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo para mí decido estudiar. Me dirijo a mi habitación, que con el paso de los años se ha convertido también en mi laboratorio y despacho. Rebusco en las estanterías, buscando el libro que dejé anoche por la mitad. Me siento frente a mi escritorio, y busco el hechizo. Lo escribo tantas veces como sea necesario, y cuando se me queda grabado del todo evaporo la tinta y el pergamino se queda como nuevo. Entonces dejo el libro en su sitio y saco dos más. Pero a la hora de volver a mi mesa dudo. Me quedo mirando la estantería, y al final decido sacar otro ejemplar. Dejo éste para el final y me concentro en mis otras obligaciones. Al finalizar la tarde ya he aprendido dos nuevos hechizos, además de haber curioseado sobre varios mitos antiguos. Por último, abro el libro que tengo aparte.

Hace años que lo abrí por primera vez, pero aún recuerdo bien el asombro que sentí al ver los dibujos que encontré. Sin embargo, hoy busco un dibujo en concreto. Uno que representa una batalla entre un caballero y un dragón. El libro, a pesar de tratarse de un bestiario, contiene valiosa información acerca de transformaciones. Pasado el texto sobre los dragones aparece el hechizo que te permite transformarte en una de esas bestias por las que tanta fascinación siente mi hermana. Vuelvo a leer el hechizo, recordando cada palabra; me alegra no haberlo olvidado.

Me quedo un buen rato observando el dibujo y el texto, ensimismada. No sé si considerarme totalmente preparada para ejecutar este hechizo, pero quizás, si encuentro la ocasión propicia…

-Algún día…–murmuro para mí misma, palpando la tinta seca, acariciándola con la yema de los dedos.

Y ese día Fleur sí que se dará un buen susto.


	4. Ser fiel

_Él decía que cuando se halla algo, cosa, lugar o persona perfecta hay que serle fiel. _

_**Rebecca**_

_**

* * *

**_

El maestro recita la lección con su voz profunda y solemne. Yo apunto lo que necesito, pero cuando la primera declinación termina giro la cabeza y miro por la ventana. Pronto será la cosecha, y mi madre pasea afuera en compañía del mayoral para establecer una fecha definitiva. Más allá veo las cabañas de los campesinos y a éstos recogiendo sus propias mieses. Sus hijos les ayudan. Hay chicos de mi edad acarreando montones de trigo tan pesados que no creo que pueda levantarlos. Por estas cosas doy gracias por ser príncipe.

-Alteza –me reprime suavemente mi maestro-. Mirar por la ventana no os servirá para aprender la lengua de Plutarco.

Habla con tono amable porque ambos sabemos que la estúpida lengua de Plutarco es la única mancha en mi expediente. Y no es por falta de interés. Hoy, simplemente no me apetece poner esfuerzo. Hace un calor infernal, tengo que estar aquí encerrado mientras mis amigos tienen el día libre, y para colmo está el aburrimiento. Toda la predisposición del mundo queda anulada ante esto.

-Vamos a ver, volvamos a intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo? –Yo asiento con la cabeza-. Veamos…Declinadme la palabra rosa.

Suspiro, estrujándome los sesos, recordando todas y cada una de las terminaciones. El pobre hombre ha elegido una palabra fácil, la verdad, pero yo en latín soy un pésimo estudiante.

-Rosa, rosa, rosam, rosae, rosae, rosa. Eso en singular. En plural…-chasqueo la lengua. Aprieto los labios-. Rosae, rosae, rosas, rosarum, rosis, rosis.

Mi maestro sonríe. Creo que ve avance, aunque lento. He de reconocer que me ha salido bastante bien. Nunca me había salido tan seguido. Aguanto como puedo los nombres de la segunda declinación, pero a la tercera no puedo más. Pero el hombre se da por satisfecho.

-Bien, lo dejaremos aquí por hoy, señor –me dice con una sonrisa cómplice-. Si os dais prisa, aún alcanzaréis a vuestros amigos.

Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y salgo casi corriendo de la sala, solo para encontrarme con el séquito del príncipe, _mi séquito_. Gruño mientras otro de mis acompañantes (un hombre de mediana edad al que no parecen gustarle los críos), me pregunta adónde quiero ir. Mis guardias comparten su actitud, y les comprendo. No debe ser muy gratificante meterte en el ejército para acabar haciendo de niñera.

No les digo nada y empiezo a caminar hacia el patio, donde un grupo de chicos nobles juegan a caballeros. Muchos llevan puesto su uniforme de paje y se supone que son mis sirvientes, pero su sangre los acredita como los más indicados para jugar conmigo. Eso me dijo mi padre una vez, y no entendí sus palabras. Pero he aprendido que se vive mucho mejor sin hacer preguntas.

Sin embargo, los interrogantes llenan mi cabeza. A veces quisiera acudir a mi madre y contárselo todo del tirón, pero siempre me contengo en el último minuto. Hoy no me saco de la cabeza por qué soy el único del grupo que va acompañado de cinco adultos, y por qué tengo que desperdiciar mi tiempo aprendiendo una lengua que nunca entenderé mientras ellos juegan en el patio. Por qué sigo en casa con mis padres cuando en el castillo viven chicos procedentes de todas las regiones del reino. Por qué yo entraré en el camino de la caballería directamente como escudero y no como paje como ellos.

-¡Eh, Phil!

Agito la mano, me alejo lo más que puedo de mi séquito y voy con ellos. Me dan una espada de madera y nos dividimos en dos facciones. Mis compañeros me eligen como jefe porque saben que, en cuestión de tácticas y de habilidad, soy mejor. Una cosa buena que tiene ser príncipe, me dijo mi padre, es que mientras los pajes están ocupados dando vueltas al espetón tú aprendes a manejar una espada. Sin embargo, mientras el príncipe mira desde su ventana, los pajes corretean alegremente por el patio y los chicos campesinos trepan a los árboles y se van de pesca.

Sonrío mientras recuerdo exactamente por qué mis padres decidieron adiestrarme mucho antes de lo que ellos mismos tenían previsto. Estaba con mis amigos en las cocinas, comiendo, cuando se inició la pelea. No sé por qué, pero me subí a la mesa y me puse a dar órdenes a los chicos que estaban de mi lado. A la mitad los mandé salir por la puerta y aparecieron por una ventana, sorprendiendo a los otros por detrás. Nos alzamos con la victoria, como se dice, pero mi madre no se lo tomó demasiado bien. Claro que, ¿quién les mandaba a mis padres presentarse en la cocina sin avisar?

-¡Vamos!

Me lanzo contra los del bando contrario y los míos me siguen. Yo procuro golpear sin mucha fuerza, pero me han inculcado el hábito de golpear duro y contundentemente para hacer cuanto más daño mejor, así que más de uno se lleva un par de golpes involuntarios. Mis amigos no ceden ni yo tampoco. Acabamos ganando.

Me pongo a gritar de la euforia. Entonces se me acerca uno de mis acompañantes y me recuerda muy amablemente que mi madre me ordenó presentarme ante ella cuando finalizaran las clases y ella volviera de los terrenos. No me lo dijeron antes porque confiaron en que lo recordara por mí mismo. Yo bufo.

Me despido de mis amigos y me encamino de vuelta adentro. Pero justo cuando voy a entrar se empieza a formar un griterío procedente de los establos. Una voz sobresale por encima de las demás. La reconozco. Mando al diablo a mi séquito y echo a correr.

El chico que está plantado a la puerta del establo me es conocido, para mi desgracia. Es el mismo de los gritos. Lo reconozco como Patrick, el mismo idiota que por ser tres años mayor que yo se cree mi señor y nos mangonea a todos. Es príncipe al igual que yo, y por supuesto yo soy el único chico que puede tratarle de igual a igual. Es extranjero pero eso le da igual, puesto que los puñetazos son idioma universal. Es enorme y parece un adulto a pesar de sus trece años. Supongo, a juzgar por la parrafada incoherente que está soltando en su idioma natal entremezclado con el mío, que estará furioso con el responsable de los pajes por no haberle ascendido por su comportamiento y habrá encontrado una cabeza de turco con la que divertirse un rato.

Patrick se gira y durante unos instantes nos sostenemos la mirada. Luego yo la desvío y me concentro en la escena. Frente a nosotros están el establero y los mozos de cuadra, rodeando a un potro de unos dos años. Sé que debería mirar a los hombres, pero no puedo apartar la vista del potro. Entonces el animal alza la cabeza, me mira, y yo me quedo prendado de él.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –acabo por preguntar. Patrick me da la espalda.

-¡Nada! –Berrea- ¡Estos estúpidos han dejado que ese asqueroso bicho –señala al potro- se les escape otra vez!

Así que el animalito es propiedad de Patrick…No me gusta nada la idea. Ya tiene otro caballo aparte de este, y es un secreto a voces la manera en que lo trata. A este potro todavía le queda un año, dos como mucho, y entonces conocerá la caricia de las espuelas. Me da pena.

-¿Cuánto pides por él? –contesto sin pensar. Nunca en mi vida he tenido un caballo propio, todos los que he montado son propiedad de mi padre.

Patrick arquea las cejas, meditando. Luego vuelve a saltar.

-¿Y qué sabes tú de caballos, niñato? –me suelta. Y tiene razón-. Este es mío. Será un gran corcel de guerra después de que le haya domado. No te lo daría; cuesta una fortuna.

Yo carraspeo. Intercambio una última mirada con el potro y después salgo corriendo. Dejo de nuevo a mi séquito atrás y me interno en el castillo. Aminoro la marcha y acabo caminando sin rumbo por los corredores. Al final me encuentro sentado en la parte cubierta del jardín de mi madre, acurrucado en un rincón. Estoy triste. Patrick tiene razón, yo no puedo hacer nada por ese potro. Pero he visto en su mirada una súplica. Es como si mi mejor amigo me pidiera ayuda.

-¿Philip? –Oigo por encima de mi cabeza- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Es mi madre. Alzo la cabeza y la descubro en compañía de mi padre.

-Nada.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas. Levanta y cuéntanoslo.

Obedezco, pero al principio me cuesta hablar. Sin embargo, se me suelta la lengua y se lo cuento todo. Mi madre intercambia una mirada con mi padre, y éste se queda pensativo, mesándose la barba.

-¿Cómo es ese caballo? –inquiere. Yo cierro los ojos, recordando cada parte de su anatomía.

-Es gris muy claro, con la crin negra como el ébano. Tiene una mancha blanca que le va desde los ojos a los ollares…

-Pero es un potro –me interrumpe mi padre. Yo asiento con la cabeza.

-A tu edad –continúa mi madre- lo mejor sería comprarte un caballo ya adulto.

Yo abro la boca para protestar, pero por unos momentos no digo absolutamente nada. Luego estallo.

-¡Por favor! Lo cuidaré bien, y puedo esperar a que se haga adulto.

-Ya, pero, ¿qué me dices del coste de la doma?

-¡Puedo domarlo yo! –Mis padres me miran con escepticismo- ¡Sé que apenas conozco cosas sobre cuidar caballos, pero puedo aprender! ¡Por favor! Patrick lo tratará mal.

Pero mis argumentos no convencen a ninguno de los dos. Padre me suelta su típico "ya veremos"; que viene a significar "jamás de los jamases". Al final se excusan y se largan, hablando en voz baja. También yo decido irme.

Tengo la desgracia de encontrarme con Patrick en el patio. Me ve y aprieta los puños. Creo que ha encontrado otra cabeza de turco.

-¡Eh, tú! –me llama. Yo paso de él. Corre hacia mí y me agarra por los pliegues de mi túnica añil-. No vuelvas a meterte donde no te llaman. Me han abroncado por tu culpa, ¡niñato!

Normalmente esta es la parte donde yo me asusto, pero hoy mi boca es mucho más rápida que mi cerebro.

-Un caballero debe tratar a su montura como a un amigo. Tú nunca serás una buena pieza para la caballería, por mucho que ese imbécil que tienes por padre diga lo contrario.

Mi comentario termina de ponerlo furioso. Me suelta un puñetazo en el estómago que me hace caer hacia atrás. Mientras recupero el aliento Patrick trata de darme una patada. Yo ruedo y la evito por muy poco. Me pongo en pie y recibo otra patada, esta vez en la espinilla.

Este no pelea de forma honorable. Pues bien, sigamos sus reglas.

Finjo que voy a arrearle un puñetazo en la cara. Me detengo justo antes de que Patrick me bloquee, traslado el impulso a mi pierna y le doy una patada con todas mis fuerzas en la entrepierna. Patrick cae al suelo, gimiendo y berreando, y yo aprovecho para salir corriendo. Doy un rodeo y acabo en los establos.

Mi nuevo amigo tiene un lugar reservado para él en el establo, que sin embargo parece una pocilga. Se supone que los aspirantes a caballero deben cuidar ellos mismos de sus monturas, pero Patrick simplemente pasa. Yo me quito la capa, el sombrero y la túnica y, sin pensármelo, les pido una escoba a los mozos de cuadra. Ellos me la dan sin sorprenderse demasiado. Se lo pregunto al establero y él me responde con una sonrisa que un caballero tiene dos amores, su dama y su montura, y que yo acababa de encontrar mi segundo amor.

Yo no le hago mucho caso a la broma; me he acostumbrado a que mi hermana me recuerde entre risas que tengo una novia. Aunque quién sabe dónde demonios puede estar. Además... ¿Novia? Sólo los adultos llamarían novia a esa cosa llorona.

Cuando termino de limpiar el habitáculo me derrumbo y me tiro sobre un montón de paja, exhausto. Mi amigo me mira y relincha, feliz, y yo le sonrío. Se pone a comer avena, pero cuando termina parece seguir teniendo hambre. Yo me levanto y busco sólo para encontrar una caja llena de zanahorias. Agarro una, la sostengo por las hojas y alargo la mano.

-Toma…-balbuceo-. El postre.

El potro se acerca a tal velocidad que por un instante creo que va a arrollarme, pero se queda parado a escasos centímetros de mí y empieza a comer la hortaliza con gusto. Es bastante fuerte para ser un potro, ahora que lo pienso, y su crin es espectacular. Me recuerda un poco a Sansón, el héroe bíblico.

-¡Philip!

Doy un respingo y me pongo en pie de un salto. La figura bajita y rechoncha de mi padre aparece en el umbral, y se me acerca hecho una furia.

-Yo…-susurro, tratando de poner una excusa.

Pero mi padre gruñe. Sé que le ha sabido muy mal ver a su primogénito con las calzas completamente sucias y trabajando como un siervo. Yo dejo caer la escoba y agarro la única, la capa y el gorro. Bajo la cabeza.

-Vete adentro, hijo –me responde en un tono mucho más calmado.

Yo no digo nada y echo a correr. Voy evitando gente; primero a mi propio padre, luego a los mozos de cuadra, a nobles y por último a mi propia madre, que me pregunta a voz en grito que hago yo corriendo medio desnudo por los pasillos. Me sabe muy mal no poder ayudar a mi nuevo amigo.

Me tiro sobre mi cama y cierro los ojos. Quiero dormirme, pero el sueño no llega. Cuando llega un criado para anunciarme la cena, yo simplemente le digo que les comunique a mis padres que no me siento bien y que no voy a bajar. Pasadas unas horas entra mi madre y entonces finjo estar dormido. No la veo, pero creo que debe estar a medio camino entre mi cama y la puerta. Luego oigo sus pasos que se acercan y siento su mano palpándome la frente. Por último, se va.

Yo me paso la noche casi en vela. A veces logro conciliar el sueño, pero me despierto pasado un rato. Al amanecer, cuando llega mi hora de levantarme, vuelve a entrar otro ciado que sí que me ve enfermo. Dice que va a avisar ami madre. Yo me levanto y, cuando me miro al espejo, no me reconozco. Tengo un moratón bastante feo allí donde me dio el puñetazo Patrick, y encima estoy ojeroso por no dormir y pálido de la preocupación.

Espero pacientemente a que mi madre irrumpa en mi cuarto, cargada de preocupación e instinto maternal, pero la que aparece, al cabo de un buen rato, es mi hermana pequeña. Yo chasqueo la lengua nada más verla. Que esté aquí no presagia nada bueno.

-Dile a madre que estoy bien –la ordeno, con la esperanza de que me deje en paz.

-Ella ya sabe que estás bien –me responde con voz cansina. Va directa a mis juguetes-. Y también saben lo de tu pelea. ¡Eh! ¿Me dejas jugar con tu espada de madera?

Yo decido vestirme de una vez. Agarro la túnica.

-Toda tuya –digo con fastidio, presagiando una bronca.

-Por cierto –añade ella-. Padre estuvo hablando hace un rato con ese chico. Ya sabes, al que has machacado sus futuros hijos –yo la interrumpo diciendo "¿Hijos?", y ella se ríe. Creo que no comprende lo que acaba de decir-. Eso dijo nuestra madre. ¡Tienes una cara enorme, Phil! ¿Cómo has conseguido que te lo regalen?

-¿Que me regalen el qué?

-Pues ese potro gris, ¡bobo! No te hagas el tonto, Philip.

Me quedo en silencio, asimilando la primera frase. Acto seguido esbozo una sonrisa que mi hermanita juzga como estúpida, y luego termino de vestirme.

-Padre estuvo discutiendo anoche con ese chico. Le va a nombrar escudero y le va a pagar no sé cuánto dinero. También le echó una buena bronca por lo del puñetazo y… ¡Phil, espera! ¡Philip!

Voy corriendo a patio, y una vez fuera me paro en seco. Necesito respirar, recuperar el aliento.

Cuando vuelvo a alzar la cabeza me encuentro con mi nuevo amigo, que me mira desde la puerta del establo. Yo le sonrío y él me sonríe. Se me lanza, contento. No sé por qué, pero sabe que su suerte ha cambiado para bien. Yo abro los brazos y se los paso por el cuello. Su nombre me viene de inmediato a la cabeza.

-Sansón…-susurro-. ¿Te gusta?

No dice nada, pero estoy seguro de que sí. Me aparto de él, entro en el establo y me pongo a buscar. Salgo al cabo de unos momentos con una zanahoria en la mano.

-¿Zanahorias, Sansón?

* * *

**¡Hola, mundo! Me gustaría añadir una cosilla a este capítulo. No tenía pensado publicarlo en este orden, quiero decir que originalmente estaba planeado que fuera el quinto y último. Sin embargo, el 30 de Septiembre me ocurrió algo que me hizo cambiar el orden. Mi perro, Charli, se murió. Es por eso que me ha costado tanto ponerme a escribir, además de que quería hacer el mejor capítulo de mi vida. Este capítulo es muy especial para mí porque a grandes rasgos representa la alegría que sentí cuando conseguí a Charli. Así que esto va por ti, guapo.**


	5. Sueños

_"¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño que pareciera tan real que no puedes distinguirlo de la realidad?" _

_**The Matrix**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Voy caminando por el bosque, siguiendo mi senda habitual. Hace un día precioso, pienso mientras oteo los fragmentos de cielo azul que se filtran a través de las ramas de los árboles. Mis pies descalzos hacen ademán de aplastar la hierba, pero simplemente se limitan a rozarla. Estoy flotando._

"_Estás soñando", oigo a mis espaldas. Me vuelvo sin mucha prisa. Reconozco la voz. Ante mí está plantado un joven alto y apuesto que tiene clavados en mí sus bellos ojos castaños. Suspiro._

"_Ya lo sabía", respondo. "Te estaba esperando"._

_Él avanza hacia mí, me coge por la cintura y ejecuta un paso de baile. Yo me dejo llevar._

"_Bailas divinamente", me susurra al oído, "como una verdadera princesa"._

_Contengo las ganas de reír mientras él me hace girar. Nos detenemos de repente y observo que el fondo de mi sueño ha cambiado. Mi bosque ha sido sustituido por la inmensa sala de recepciones de un castillo. No me sorprendo. Es mi sueño, al fin y al cabo, algo dentro de mi cabeza que parece una entidad propia. Nunca he podido controlarlo y nunca me ha importado demasiado. Sin embargo la sala me resulta familiar._

"_No te preocupes", me dice el joven._

_Con ademanes principescos me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Inclina la cabeza hacia mis labios. Sonríe. Yo tiemblo, sin hacer nada más que mirar como sus labios van derechos a los míos. Va a besarme...  
_

Abro los ojos. Reconozco al instante el techo de madera de mi habitación. Tengo la cara helada. Me arrebujo un poco más entre las mantas mientras pienso en la nevada de la noche anterior. No quiero moverme ni un centímetro y mucho menos salir de la cama. Hace demasiado frío.

-¡Rose! ¡Despierta, niña!

Cierro los ojos al instante. Pero para qué, esas tres me conocen al dedillo. A los dos minutos tengo ante mí la figura autoritaria de Tía Flora que empieza a quitarme todas las mantas, una por una. Me niego a seguir haciéndome más la dormida si paso frío. Le doy este asalto por ganado.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –digo de mala gana. Tía Flora sonríe satisfecha y empieza a bajar las escaleras.

-Baja a desayunar, Rose. Después quiero que acompañes a Tía Fauna a buscar leña.

-Sí…-respondo cansinamente, arrastrando el "sí" como una pesada carga.

Me visto con tantas capas de ropa que parezco una cebolla con patas. De pequeña no me importaba en absoluto, la verdad. Todo lo que quería era bajar afuera y jugar con la nieve hasta que se me pusieran los labios morados y Tía Primavera me ordenara volver a casa. Me encantaba el invierno. Pero ahora que he crecido no estoy tan segura de que me guste.

Bostezo mientras bajo las escaleras. Ayudo a poner la mesa y a servir el desayuno. Pienso en mi sueño. Parece mentira lo vívido que lo tenía hace tan solo un momento y lo vago que es ahora. Casi no recuerdo nada de ese hombre…

Tía Fauna me pasa un trozo de bizcocho recién hecho.

-¿Pasa algo, querida?

Niego con la cabeza y el joven se desvanece. Empiezo a desayunar con ganas mientras escucho a mis tías discutir entre ellas. Tía Primavera estalla hecha un volcán de furia, y yo me río. Es increíble como llegan a ponerse por un tema tan banal como lo es administrar las tareas de la casa. Tía Flora y Tía Primavera discuten cada mañana por lo mismo mientras Tía Fauna y yo nos echamos miradas de complicidad. Ambas terminamos de desayunar lo más pronto posible para hacer mutis por el foro y dejar a esas dos en su tormenta particular.

-Nosotras nos vamos. ¡Pasáoslo bien! –dice cordialmente Tía Fauna. Me pasa el chal y una de las dos enormes cestas que tenemos para recoger leña. Me pongo el chal, abro la puerta y nos largamos de allí antes de que la tormenta llegue a su clímax.

Ahora que lo pienso, el invierno es una estación terriblemente aburrida. Los animales están demasiado ocupados sobreviviendo como para corretear a mi lado. Los pájaros se marchan al sur. Yo me atrinchero en mi habitación y a veces, cuando me puede el aburrimiento, dibujo. No se me da mal, dicen mis tías. Sin embargo, lo que ellas conocen no es ni una décima parte de lo que he hecho. Bajo un tablón suelto de debajo de mi cama guardo mis tesoros, entre ellos montones de pergaminos llenos de trastos extraños, chicas dormidas, mujeres sin rostro acompañadas por cuervos, y ojos verdes.

Son cosas que aparecen en mis sueños, sobre todo en mis pesadillas. Ese trasto que veo siempre me ha dado miedo, demasiado para hablar de él con mis tías. Ya salió el tema una vez, y las caras que pusieron no eran muy alegres que digamos. La chica dormida y la mujer sin rostro también forman parte del mismo sueño. Los ojos verdes, sin embargo…Cada vez que los veo oigo una voz suave que me canta una canción en un idioma extraño. Me siento segura cada vez que sueño con ella, es como si…como si nada ni nadie en el mundo pudiera hacerme ningún daño. También siento palpitaciones, latidos de un cálido corazón.

-Rose, ¿a qué le estás dando tantas vueltas?

Miro la figura bajita de Tía Fauna. La conozco bien y sé que de mis tres tías es la más discreta. Nunca jamás iría a contarle a Tía Flora un secreto por mucho que la otra se lo mendigara. Además, aquí al menos tenemos intimidad.

-A mis sueños –a dos pasos de distancia veo una rama caída. Me agacho, la recojo, la sacudo y la meto en la cesta. La ventisca de anoche ha arrancado muchas ramas a los árboles.

-¿Y que sueñas?

-Muchas cosas sin conexión aparente que se repiten desde que tengo memoria. Estoy acostumbrada, pero hace una semana apareció un nuevo sueño que no quiere irse.

Me mira inquisitivamente, pero no me dice nada. No quiere forzarme a decirla nada que yo no quiera. Yo decido continuar.

-Voy paseando por el bosque y de pronto aparece un hombre joven que me invita a bailar. Me despierto pasado un rato.

Omito la parte del beso porque sé que, aunque no lo quiera, Tía Fauna se escandalizaría. A ninguna de ellas, no sé por qué, les gusta que me relacione con hombres. Yo sólo los he visto en la distancia; la inmensa mayoría de ellos eran leñadores, otros muchos cazadores y algún que otro viajero que se desviaba del camino real. Todos ellos me parecieron rudos, bestias que se hacían oír con sus enormes vozarrones, un mundo aparte. Recuerdo que cuando crecí y descubrí la relación hombre/mujer me quedé de piedra. ¿Cómo podíamos amar nosotras a esos seres que en nada se nos parecían? ¿Cómo podría llegar a sentir yo mariposas en el estómago por un hombre que apestaba a sudor rancio y voceaba como un burro?

Sin embargo, ese joven de mi sueño era diferente. No recuerdo sus rasgos, pero sé que era distinto. Recuerdo su voz, cariñosa a la par que varonil… ¿Sentí mariposas en el estomago cuando me cogió de la cintura?

-Bueno –responde Tía Fauna, sonriendo-. Dicen que si una sueña con algo más de una vez seguro que se realiza.

-Pues yo lo he visto en mis sueños muchas veces…-añado inconscientemente.

No estoy muy segura de querer que mis sueños se hagan realidad. No soportaría estar cara a cara con esa mujer sin rostro, o ante ese cacharro del demonio. Sin embargo, la voz, los ojos verdes, y ese joven…Quizás merezca la pena pasar el mal trago por vivir mis mejores sueños.

Tía Fauna va a responder, pero tenemos que hacernos rápidamente a un lado para evitar que un jabalí a la carrera nos arrolle. Retrocedemos más y al cabo de unos instantes vemos pasar a una jauría de perros cazadores con tintineantes collares llenos de cascabeles. Tras estos vienen varios hombres vestidos con uniformes de sirvientes, seguidos de nobles a caballo que galopan a lo loco. Tía Fauna me tira del chal. Quiere marcharse.

Sin embargo, yo me quedo mirando. Los perros han acorralado al jabalí y los nobles se disputan el honor de atravesarlo con sus lanzas. Yo aprieto los labios y frunzo el ceño. Odio a los cazadores con toda mi alma. Sé que cazar es necesario, que todos tenemos que buscar la manera de sobrevivir como podamos en el crudo invierno, pero esta gente lo ha convertido en un deporte frívolo. Ya no hay instinto de supervivencia, ya no es el estómago el que guía la mano del cazador, sólo el placer de matar. Perturban la paz de mi hogar y asesinan a mis amigos. Yo, como campesina que soy, no puedo hacer nada.

Y eso me pone furiosa.

El que parece el líder no ha desmontado aún y es el único de todos ellos que permanece formal. Monta un enorme corcel negro que se agita, inquieto. Mientras le observo dictamino que también es distinto, como el joven de mi sueño. No dice ni una palabra, está permanentemente serio. Parece…triste. Tiene la mirada puesta en su grupo, pero por unos instantes gira la cabeza hacia donde aguardamos Tía Fauna y yo. La mira primero a ella y luego a mí, y veo cómo sus ojos se agrandan.

-Vamos, Rose, tenemos que irnos –me dice de pronto Tía Fauna. Me agarra del brazo y tira de mí suave pero firmemente. Nos alejamos de la escena de caza dando zancadas, y a mis espaldas oigo el grito de júbilo de los cazadores y el aullido de dolor del jabalí.

-Tía Fauna…

-Quería ahorrarte la escena, querida –me responde. Me lleva a una parte apartada del bosque y proseguimos con nuestra tarea. Le agradezco que me hubiera sacado de allí. Reconozco que no hubiera soportado ver como matan a un animal.

Al cabo de unas horas las dos tenemos las cestas a rebosar y volvemos a casa. Ya ha pasado la hora de comer, pero Tía Primavera se ha ocupado de mantener caliente la sopa. Yo me bebo mi cuenco casi de un trago, para acto seguido alargar el brazo y pedir más. Mientras Tía Flora me sirve de nuevo siento como el calor me inunda por dentro. Me bebo el segundo cuenco sentada frente a la lumbre. A mi lado, Tía Primavera hace un remiendo y Tía Flora juega a las cartas. Tía Fauna está cotilleando un libro de cocina.

Bostezo. Me tumbo sobre la alfombra y le pido a Tía Flora que me pase un cojín. Sigo mirando el fuego, que me hipnotiza. Al principio, tarareo en voz baja la melodía de mi sueño, que me reconforta pero que a la vez me lleva a un estado de modorra. No lo puedo evitar y cierro los ojos…

_Ahí está otra vez, esperándome. Está apoyado en mi árbol favorito, saludando a las ardillas. Me ve llegar, alza la cabeza y sonríe._

_"Ven, vamos a dar un paseo"._

_"Yo…" _

_Eso balbuceo, cohibida. Es la primera vez que me siento así en un sueño. _

_"No te conozco"._

_Él se pone en pie y me abraza._

_"Me conoces, me conocerás. Confía en mí".  
_

_No comprendo sus palabras, pero como siempre me dejo llevar. Y no sé por qué, pero me tranquilizo._

_Me coge de la mano y empieza a caminar. Yo le sigo, sintiendo las mariposas en el estómago. En mi sueño, sonrío._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, otra ida de olla que termino.**** Sonaré repetitiva, pero os pido de nuevo lo que os pido en todas mis historias, que me digáis qué os ha gustado y qué no, qué es mejorable, etcétera y un largo etcétera. Sólo espero que hayáis disfrutado con esta mini colección de historias cortas ^^**

**Me despido hasta mi próxima ida de olla. Bye**


End file.
